


Daughter of Invention

by Cross_stitched_Sushi



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, Baby's First Fanfic, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Depression, F/M, Fluff, My First Fanfic, Please be gentle with me, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Suspended Animation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:54:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27160750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cross_stitched_Sushi/pseuds/Cross_stitched_Sushi
Summary: After 18 years of suspended animation Abigail Prince find's herself in the year 2038 with only her family's connection in android creation.Edit: No longer being updated
Relationships: Amanda & Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Connor/Original Female Character(s), Elijah Kamski & Original Female Character(s), Hank Anderson & Connor





	1. Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first fanfic for all the internet to see :) Critisism is welcome as I would love to improve my writing please let me know what I can improve on.
> 
> I have rated this as mature because of the anxiety and depression themes.
> 
> Fun fact this was originally going to be a reader-insert fic but I thought it would be easyer to just write a character, sorry if it sounds a bit self-inserty im trying to keep it original.
> 
> Edit: No longer being updated

October 4th 2038 03:26pm

The calming tones of the heart monitor and the idle chatter of the doctors and nurses around were enough to keep her mind at ease. The operation was a success, she knew this even before the doctor came and told her an hour ago. It was only going to end one of two way’s, life, or death. She could feel the soft sheets surrounding her body, her head gently supported by the pillows, the smell of clinical cleanliness, all of these things were a huge relief. A calm energy filled her body from top to bottom and a small smile rested upon her face.

It was finally over.

Or so she thought. 

Three men in suits entered breaking the silence and serenity of the room. “Miss Prince.” the tallest of the group started, Abigail’s mind still feeling foggy from the general anaesthetic as her eyes fluttered open. “hmm?” Abigail replied in a soft groggy voice “We are lawyers sent by Mr Kamski.” She racked her brain, _‘Mr Kamski, Mr Kamski.’_ She didn’t know who that was. “Excuse me gentleman I’m going to have to ask you to leave. My patient here has just come out of surgery and needs rest, she is in no state to talk to you about any legal business you may have.” Abigail sighed, relieved that the doctor had come to her rescue, she knew there would be lawyers and such to deal with, but she was thankful of this hospital’s understanding. “I’m sorry Mrs?” “Dr Elizabeth Brightly.” “Dr Brightly but I must insist, this is of utmost importance, my client is-“ “I’m sorry but your ‘Client’ will have to wait. I don’t care how powerful the man is, he will not interrupt the rehabilitation set out for her. You will simply have to come back another time, or do I have to recite your duty of care as lawyers to someone who has been in suspended animation for-“ She stopped speaking momentarily and whispered into the man’s ear. He sighed deeply “Fine. But you must send me a schedule of this ‘rehabilitation’ and contact us in at the earliest opportunity.” Abigail eyes slowly closed, and the sounds of the ward started to fade as she fell into a deep sleep.

October 30th 2038 11:02am

Abigail clutched a small note in her hand reading it back reminded her of her new address. She looked up at the building and heard the automated taxi starting to leave. _‘This must be the right place.’_ She said to herself reassuringly _‘That Taxi couldn’t have taken me to the wrong place Kamski’s lawyer guy put the address in himself.’_ The building It looked modern but run down as if it had been there for years. Abigail looked back at the note.

Apartment 52B 

1208 The Courtyard 

3rd Av, Detroit 

Ask for Tina 

To the right of the glass door was a series of buttons with apartment numbers and a button to call reception. With a deep breath Abigail pushed the button for reception. “Hello, can I help you?” a male voice asked coming from the door. Abigail looked around for a call box but there wasn’t one to be found. “Hello, I’ve been told to ask for Tina?” Abigail asked confused “You must be the new resident please come through and sit in reception.” The door swung open automatically, Abigail grabbed her suitcase and wheeled through to the reception area.

The Reception was an open area full of potted plants and leather chairs. Upon further inspection the furniture, although modern, looked like it had seen better days. The Leather had started to fade but there wasn’t a single scratch upon the surface, the tables were shiny yet scuffed in places and some of the plant pots were chipped however the plants were very green and healthy and the whole room was pleasantly clean. A well-dressed man was attending the desk he looked at her and smiled politely before returning to his work. The Man had short blond wavy hair and was dressed in waistcoat and tie, upon further inspection Abigail noticed the glowing blue circle on his left temple along with the triangle insignia on his waistcoat, she recalled one month ago in the rehabilitation ward there was a number of doctors and nurses with the same symbols adorning there face and uniforms. _‘He’s an android_ ’ Abigail look at him curiously although she was used to their presence back at the hospital the thought of android’s being more than just sci-fi fantasy was still new to her “Tina will see you very shortly please have a seat.” “T-Thank you.” she said as she blushed in embarrassment, she reprimanded herself for staring while she sat nervously in one of the seats. Abigail started to fidget with her hand’s as her mind started to flicker between the events while she was in hospital, however she was snapped back into reality as a short woman approached her “Hi you must be Abigail, my name is Tina I’m your landlord” Tina was a brunette woman with grey eyes her thin lips smiled as she spoke. “Here’s your key and some documents for you to look over” she handed Abigail a Key fob and a tablet “Thanks” Abigail said with a smile as she stood up and pulled up the bar on her suitcase “Oh Thomas will take that up for you” The Android from behind the desk walked over and smiled at her while he rolled the suitcase into the service lift behind the desk “Right, lets show you around.”

Tina led Abigail into the “resident elevator” and pushed the metal button labelled communal area. Tina led her from room to room explaining this and that. “Don’t turn the heat to high on the washing machine it will stop working” and “don’t mind Gary he glitches sometimes but he does a great job as the janitor, we just can’t afford to repair him”. After what seemed like forever, the two of them finally made their way to the apartment “well that’s that, if you need anything feel free to call reception at any time. Thomas is there 24/7 and he will help you in any way that he can, my phone number is in the documents I have given you. Once you have signed them, just hand them over to Tom.” “Thank you” although she tried her best to seem genuine, her smile faltered, her brain overloaded with information over the last few weeks, Abigail shakily pressed the key against the door. The door chimed pleasantly as the lock tumblers clicked into place, and with a shaky breath, Abigail opened the door, walked in and closed it carefully behind her. Tears falling down her face as she slid down the door and fell to the ground, wrapping her arms around her legs as she screamed silently.  
  
October 30th 2038 09:44am

The open yellowing file staired at Abigail from the table. She was silent, Abigail have been taken downtown to an office block by the men that had visited her 4 weeks ago, Brown and Smithson Ltd, “you have been in suspended animation for 18 years” _‘I’m legally 40 years old’_ “Your Mother and Father have died” _‘I have no family’_ “Although the operation was a success the exposure to long term suspension especially at the time experimental suspended animation has altered your brains ability to make short term memory’s” _‘I have brain damage’_ “Luckily that chip in your brain should be able to compensate, however you will need another operation to replace it as it is severely outdated” _‘Dad’s crazy experiment is has now become a vital part of me.’_

12:03pm

Abigail stomach growled as she were sat on the apartment floor ‘Breath in for 4, Breath out for 6’ she could feel the pain in her chest start to ease and her heart rate start to slow.

This was her life now

Takeout is the only option in her opinion considering the day she just had, she decided that perhaps some pizza will make her feel better. She looked towards the middle of the room and found Her suitcase _’One thing at a time’_ Abigail reminded herself, she would have to look after herself from here on out, she turned the case on its side and unzipped it. Inside was a week’s worth of clothes, a toothbrush and toothpaste, phone, phone charger and a notepad and pen. It wasn’t supposed to take this long, two to three years they predicted, worst case scenario five years and she will be back and healthy again that’s what they told her before she was admitted. Abigail sighed as she unlocked her phone, the hospital staff were kind enough to update it while she was under the knife. The damn thing was so out of date that you couldn’t access the internet anymore, hell you could barely get a phone signal let alone 5G, it was probably 10G at this point or something completely different maybe phones had built in routers or something she guess as she didn’t really know how internet signals work. Abigail decided to call Thomas perhaps he could help, although he was only front desk, _‘eh whatever, it’s worth a try all he would do is politely refuse and point me in the right direction not like he would judge me or anything he’s and android after all they don’t judge people, right?’_ Abigail pondered this for a moment realised how ridicules it was and picked up the phone “Hello front desk Thomas speaking, how can I help?” “Hi Thomas, this is Abigail in 52B I know it isn’t your job but I need some help” “It is my function to assist any of the resident’s within this building so please how may I assist.” “well, my phone is seriously outdated, like REALY outdated so I would do this on my own, but could you umm tell me if there are any pizza places open right now that would deliver?” “There are currently 4 pizza delivery services open would you like me to place an order with one?” “No, no that’s ok I would just like there phone number for one of those places. Could you umm recommend one of them to me?” “One of the other residents frequently orders from Tony’s Ristorante, would you like there contact details?” “Yes please, thank you Thomas.” Abigail smiled as Thomas relayed the information to you. “Is there anything else I can help you with?” “No, thank you very much Thomas.” “Your welcome, feel free to call anytime, good bye” and with that Thomas hung up the phone and Abigail wondered what she should order.

Haven eaten a bunch of delisious pizza Abigail desided that now was the time to collect her thoughts. To unscramble all the information in her head that had been forse fead to her over the last few hours. Abigail now resided in a three room apartment, The living room with kitchenette and a bedroom with en suite, small yet cozy, just enough room for one person. Now why the hell did they wanted her to house an android in this tiny apartment was compleatly beyond her, _‘Ok, ok deep breath.’ ‘Now what was the reason they gave me?’_ Calming herself she rememberd back to the law firm.

_“Now, to help you adjust to your new life, and because of your history of mental health issues, Mr Kamski has requested that Cyberlife send an android to asist you with your day to day activity’s”_

_“This Android is a state of the art prototype that has been built to work along side the DPD, its knowledge of human psychology will allow it to help you with any issues you may have”_

_Bastards, even in 18 years they still havent learned how to talk to people with mental health problems, treating me like im a child, like I need a god damn babysitter. And how the hell is it suposed to help me anyway if its working with the DPD it won’t have time to “Assist you with your day to day activity’s, Fuck sake.”_ Anger started to build up in her chest as she grabed her notepad and pen and walked towards the bedroom.

Opening the door Abigail looked around the plain room, freshly made bed with pristine sheet’s, probably made by Gary, bedside table, a wardrobe and a desk on the far end of the room, Abigail walked towards the desk and decided the open the window, the fresh air would do a world of good to help focus her head. Abigail opened the notepad, skipped the first page, and started to write.

This was therapy to her, emptying her thoughts onto paper, organising, taking control of her mind, prioritising, making changes.

_‘Let’s start at the beginning’_

The page started to fill up with past events that led her to where she was now

• 27th November 2019 Diagnosed with condition  
• March 2020 Started Shielding from Pandemic  
• Started to deteriorate from condition  
• 2nd April 2020 Admitted to a Covid free private hospital  
• Dad buys place for me in experimental suspended animation  
• Transferred to suspended animation centre  
• 7th April 2020 Start suspended animation

_‘Now to add what the Lawyers told me’_

• 2028 Dad’s Company is bought out by Cyberlife  
• 7Th April 2029 Dad dies  
• 8th April 2029 Mom dies  
• Sometime between 2029 and 2035 Kamski Buy’s this apartment and organises for an android to help me once I’m released from hospital

_‘And Finally, what has happened now’_

• I woke up on 27th of September  
• One Month’s rehabilitation  
• Now Starting my new life

Abigail breathed in the fresh air letting the coolness fill your lung’s as she staired at the page taking in the information, bit by bit, slowly realising what has happened over the last 18 years, tears start to form in her eyes as the memories of her parents flashed before her eyes.

_‘What the hell do I do now?’_


	2. The Android sent by Cyberlife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its been a week since Abigale settled into her new apartment and today was the day she was getting a roommate.

November 6th 06:00am

Abigail alarm was going off, she groaned, placing her pillow over her head to deafen the sound. “Five more minutes.” she pleaded to which the phone replied, “No snooze setting detected with current alarm.” Abigail knew that already, knowing fully well she specifically set the alarm yesterday night knowing what was going to happen today “Alarm off.” the noise stopped, and then started again 30 seconds later Abigail groaned even louder this time. “Ok fine, fine I’m getting up, Alarm off.” Opening her eyes, she slowly sat up. Abigail picked up her new phone and tried swiping the screen, nothing happened, she sighed as you moved the phone in front of her face, the facial recognition software unlocked the phone _‘Stupid technology why couldn’t they just keep that swippy pattern unlock thing on your phone I’ll never know.’_ Upon hearing herself think that she felt old, and she kinda was … in a sense … she finally realised how her parents must have felt when phones changed from landlines to mobile, albeit less extreme. The phone she had now is actually one of the only models that has a touch screen it seems in the future people use their eyes to control their smart devices.

Abigail opened the calendar praying she got the day wrong that she had one more day of solus, just one more day alone to fully accumulate herself to her new surroundings, her new situation, her new life but as with all things time wait’s for nobody and today had to come. Abigail was getting a roommate, not just any roommate however an android roommate, a highly advanced prototype, the only one of its design. The true reason why it has been sent to her she’ll probably never figure out, but the BS reason she was given was totally a fob off, maybe it was because she didn’t know much about androids, maybe they just needed a place for it to stay where nobody will ask complex confidential questions, maybe it was easier for them to send an android rather than pay for a human to talk to about her ‘personal issues’ as they put it. As if they knew exactly what was best for her, as far as she knew she were the first ever human to survive long term animated suspension so wouldn’t it be the most reasonable reaction to talk to a human about her feelings and emotions rather than an android, of which as far as she knew was programmed in fact to not possess any, But hey its fine, it’s not like she haven’t been shit on before, perhaps this android won’t disappoint her like countless others have. ‘November 6th 2023 09:00am new roomie’ is what calendar said in bold letters _‘Ok just gotta remember it’s not their fault there being sent here I can’t take any of my frustration out on them’_ and with that she got herself up and started to get ready.

There was a polite knock at the door. Abigail had been sat on the sofa for the last half an hour waiting for the clock to turn 9, she stood up nervously and approached the door, turned the handle and opened it “Hello My name is Connor, I am the android sent by Cyberlife.” The android stood there perfectly straight holding a small cardboard box wearing what seemed to be some sort of android specific uniform. A light blue triangle adorned his blazer along with a series of numbers and letters ‘RK800 #313 248 317 - 52’ if it weren’t for the blue circle on his temple you could have sworn it was human. she staired at him awkwardly, mouth slightly open, for a lot longer than she should “May I come in?” Conner asked in his monotone voice “Yes, yes, sorry your umm not what I was expecting, u-uuuh no offence.” Abigail stand to one side holding the door open allowing Connor to enter the apartment, the only other androids she had seen were the medical staff at the hospital and they were, in a word, Clean, their faces without blemishes, fingers with only the faintest creases where the knuckles should be, they were flawless. Conner on the other hand had freckles, slight wrinkles in his forehead his eyebrows looked natural and unshapen and he had a wisp of hair out of place. “Thank you, however I assure you I do not feel offended.” 

Abigail Locked the door as Connor put the box on the coffee table in front of the TV. “Cyberlife would like to thank you for keeping me housed here, I have been informed of your current situation and have been instructed to assist you in any way I am programmed to, however as you are aware I am to prioritise my time with the Detroit police department, I hope you understand and that we are able to come to an arrangement.” “arrangement?” Abigail question slightly irritated “An arrangement where I am able to help you adjust your new situation, I understand that humans struggle with new situations. As a prototype one of my features is to adapt to human unpredictability this should allow me to create an approach to help you to adapt.” _‘So that’s why he was sent here, I’m their guinea pig to test out this “feature”’ _“Well I guess you will be making that feature a specialty.” she replied sarcastically. Connor smiled, if he were human it would look have looked obviously fake, it was clearly just a social program of some sort. “Do you own any scissors that I can use?” “Uh yeah leme get them for you.” “Thank you.” Abigail franticly rummaged through the kitchen draws until she found them “Here you go.” Abigail handed Connor the scissors handles first “Thank you” he replied and turned to open the cardboard box, Abigail watched over his shoulder as he started to empty what looked like blood bags and bottle’s both filled with a dark blue liquid “What are those?” “Thirium, androids require Thirium to power their biocomponent’s, a lot like how blood brings nutrients through a human’s body, hence it being commonly known as blue blood.” “Huh, so I guess androids can’t create more blood if there damaged like human’s can.” “Correct, however this is just a precaution, I am unlikely to use any of this supply.” “Well let’s hope so, I’ll find a space for them in the kitchen … do they need to go in the fridge at all?” “No, however you could use it as a storage space if there no other option’s available.” “Ah ok, I just though, because of the bottles ya know.” “I’m Abigail by the way … I guess you already knew that” “Yes … It’s nice to meet you.”__

Connor found himself stood in a small zen garden their processor issued them with an instruction ‘Find Amanda’ Connor scanned their memories and found three previous instances of their predecessor meeting with Amanda and on all occasions they had given her an update on the investigation, To Find the cause for deviancy in androids. “Connor it’s good to see you. I trust that you have settled into your new accommodation.” Connor had found Amanda watering what their internal database named Lilium lancifolium or Tiger Lily’s. “Yes, Miss Prince is an agreeable host however seems albeit sceptical, yet curious of androids.” Connor said slightly tilting his head “Are you happy with the location?” Amanda asked curiously, Connor straitened their head “The Location is very convenient, I have calculated it will take me five minutes and thirty-three seconds to walk to the DPD central station.” Connor’s scanners detected that Amanda was satisfied with their answer. “It seems you have a little time on your hands, I haven’t received any cases for you to investigate, what will you do now?” Connor answered without hesitation “I shall continue my scans of my memory of previous deviant encounters to see if there is any corelation” “Don’t forget Connor this is of the highest priority ensure that you put your mission first before anything else.” “Don’t worry Amanda, nothing is more important than solving the investigation.”

Connor blinked and stood up from the sofa, Abigail was busy putting pouring boiling water into a pot of instant noodles to notice he had moved “You realised that processed noodles, especially this particular brand, has a very low nutritional level” said as he approached the kitchen “Gahhh, Connor! Don’t sneak up on me like that” “I did not sneak up on you.” “You might as well have.” Abigail Sighed “Are you ok? You looked like you were in like a, rest mode? Sleep mode kinda thing? I tried talking to you but obviously you didn’t reply ” Connor apologised “I was communicating with Cyberlife, I’m sorry I wasn’t able to explain earlier.” “That’s alright, If you were human, I would have thought you were ignoring me.” Abigail smiled “Anyway umm, I probably already know the answer to this, but do you need anything to eat?” “No, androids do not require sustenance” Connor stated, “Ah well I would have made something for you, is there anything you need, like I don’t know, water or something?” “My systems are fully functional, thank you.” He sounded sincere “Ok well, just let me know if I can do anything for you.”

Abigail yawned as she reached for her phone it had just gone Midnight, Connor had been gone since eight something about meeting with Lieutenant Anderson and finding a deviant, she started to wonder when was he going to come back? Could he open the door without a key? Had something happened to him that was holding him up? She had only known him for a few hours, and she has started to worry about him. “TV on” **“Introducing the new Model in Android technology”** Flick **“Oh David, I knew you would come back to me”** Flick **“And now here’s your next question, in what year was actor”** Flick **“And get one absolutely free, that’s right absolutely free”** Flick **“Our Main story Tonight, Russia’s President Artem Ivanoff expresses interest in a mining operation in the North Pole due to the resent discovery minerals underneath the Ice, some of which are used in synthesizing Thirum. President Warren had this say, ‘Russia had no business in the Arctic, and if they do not understand that, then we shall make them understand.’”** ‘Even the future has problems’ Abigale blinked slowly and eventually started to fall asleep. **”The time is 1:30am, This just in Cyberlife’s newest android has been spotted assisting in an police investigation-”** The door opened, Connor had just come home, they retracted their synth-skin and interfaced with the door to lock it. Scanning the room, Connor found Abigale asleep on the sofa **”Cyberlife has been contacted for further information we will keep you-** “Television off” Connor said quietly. Connor scooped Abigail up and carried her to the bedroom, laying her on the bed and tucking her in. Connor’s LED spun to yellow as their memory chip replied the interrogation he had just left _‘RA9.’ ’RA9 will save us all.’_


End file.
